The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes
The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes is an action-packed video game that is developed by Sonic Team in cooperation with DHX Media and published by SEGA for the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One and PC (via Steam), and released on December 21, 2018 (along with the movie adaption), which takes place at the release of the kart racing video game Team Sonic Racing. It is based on Dan Clark's Emmy-nominated preschool adventure show of the same title. It is the first SEGA game to be based on the show produced by Discovery Kids. The game is rated E for everyone, even if it has comic mischief and cartoon violence. Notes *Visual effects production is now different: instead of the game being produced by C.O.R.E Digital Pictures because it suspended operations and shut down since March 15, 2010, it will be produced by Marza Animation Planet. *This marks the first SEGA game to have Dutch, Portuguese and Russian versions. *The game introduces a new Save-Um called Cloe, an alien-looking like girl who pilots the Space-Cycle to Space World. Not only that, but also introduces the mermaid Neri, Jazzi's mother May Lin, 4 polar bears Benton, Bernadette, Norman and Patches, 2 penguins Beaky and Pecky, 4 aliens Chrono, Hubbles, Aurora and Seti, Princess Lola, King Howard, Queen Penny and villains Captain Bluebeard, Shady, Balding and Mutiny. *Much like the TV show, the Save-Ums will now explore Ice and Space Worlds, as well as having powers, skills and abilities, which can be used to attack enemies! Also, Custard's Zoomer can now glid on snow and ice other than crossing the sea! Synopsis Cloe, the new girl who came to the Save-Um Central, meets Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Custard and decides to join the Save-Ums and become the new member. One day, the team gives Cloe her own vehicle, the Space-Cycle, a space shuttle for three with pedals and handle bars on the driver's seat. Together they work as a team to restore peace to Wave, Lava, Rock, Ice and Space Worlds. Since Cloe was born a superheroine, she often trains herself, which ultimately results in her becoming the new member of the team. She keeps her training up, as she helps the Save-Ums save the world. Princess Lola, a descendant of the seven shrine maidens, is inviting the Save-Ums to come to Kingdom World for a celebration of their 15th anniversary of their past mission years. However, Captain Bluebeard, the pirate captain, invades the kingdom to hire his pirate army to kidnap the princess and the shrine maidens and takes them to his pirate ship. It's up to the Save-Ums to save the shrine maidens and the princess from Bluebeard. Characters Playable characters * Jazzi * Foo * Noodle * Ka-Chung * Custard * Cloe Non-playable characters * B.B. Jammies * Puffs * Winston * Andre * Olena * Tony and Sal * Neri * May Lin * Raymundo and Peque * Oscar and Tina * Dino * Colin and Elizabat * Dori and Tyrell * Benton * Bernadette * Norman * Patches * Beaky and Pecky * Chrono * Hubbles * Aurora * Seti * Princess Lola * King Howard * Queen Penny * Captain Bluebeard * Shady, Balding and Mutiny Places * Save-Um Central * Wave World * Lava World * Rock World * Ice World * Space World * Kingdom World * Captain Bluebeard's Pirate Ship Gameplay This game is a mixture of styles of gameplay from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Heroes. Modes TBA Music TBA Character songs TBA Cast English * Tara Strong as Jazzi (voice, ever since Sari Sumdac's voice in Transformers: Animated) * Andrea Libman as Foo (voice, ever since Emmy's voice in Dragon Tales) * Jodi Benson as Cloe (voice, ever since Patsy Smiles' voice in Camp Lazlo) * Debi Derryberry as Noodle (voice, ever since Jimmy Neutron's voice in the movie of the same name) * Erin Mathews as Ka-Chung (voice, ever since Pac's voice in Pac-Man the Ghostly Adventures) * Grey DeLisle as Custard (voice, ever since Puppycorn's voice in Unikitty!) * Cree Summer as B.B. Jammies (voice, ever since Tippy's voice in The Land Before Time cartoon animated show) * Samuel Vincent as Winston Whale (voice, ever since Spiral's voice in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Nancy Cartwright as Andre the Super Seahorse (voice, ever since Chuckie Finster's voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Stephanie Beard as Olena Octopus (voice) * Dan Green as Tony Crab (voice, ever since Knuckles' voice in Sonic X) * Phil LaMarr as Sal Crab (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Neri the Mermaid (voice, ever since Mandy's voice in Totally Spies!) * Tabitha St. Germain as May Lin (voice, ever since Princess Celestia's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Scott McCord as Raymundo Ant (voice, using a Spanish accent) * Janice Kawaye as Peque Ant (voice, using a Spanish accent) * Frank Welker as Baby Dino (baby dinosaur effects) and the Puffs (squeaky sound effects) * Elizabeth Daily as Oscar Monkey (voice, ever since Tommy Pickles' voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Catherine Cavadini as Tina Monkey (voice, ever since Blossom's voice in The Powerpuff Girls) * Carlos Alazraqui as Colin (voice, ever since Walden's voice in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Amy Birnbaum as Elizabat (voice, ever since Cosmo's voice in Sonic X) * Ashleigh Ball as Dori Glow Grub (voice, ever since Applejack's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cathy Weseluck as Tyrell Glow Grub (voice, ever since Spike's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Benton Polar Bear (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Bernadette Polar Bear (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Norman Polar Bear (voice) * Candi Milo as Patches Polar Bear (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Beaky Penguin (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Pecky Penguin (voice) * Trey Parker as Chrono (voice) * Wally Wingert as Hubbles (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Aurora (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Seti (voice) * Ashley Johnson as Princess Lola (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as the Shrine Maidens (voices) * Greg Cipes as Prince Austin (voice) * Charlie Adler as King Howard (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Queen Penny (voice) * Rodger Bumpass as Captain Bluebeard (evil sounding voice) * Christian Potenza as Shady (evil sounding voice) * Jack Black as Balding (evil sounding voice) * Cam Clarke as Mutiny (evil sounding voice) French TBA German TBA Spanish TBA Italian TBA Dutch TBA Portuguese TBA Russian TBA Japanese TBA Chinese TBA Korean TBA Crew production TBA In other languages *French - Les Sauvetout! Héros de l'aventure *German - Die Save-Ums! Abenteuer Helden *Spanish - Save-Ums! Héroes de la Aventura *Italian - Gli imbattibili Save-Ums! Eroi d'avventura *Dutch - De Save-Ums! Avontuur Helden *Portuguese - Save-Ums! Heróis da Aventura *Russian - Спаси-Умс! Герои приключений *Japanese - お助けキッズ！ セイブアムス：冒険のヒーロー *Chinese - 超級救援隊 ：冒險英雄 *Korean - 느낌표 구조대 : 모험 영웅 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Category:Steam Games